Kefka Palazzo vs. Sephiroth
Kefka Palazzo vs. Sephiroth is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. "Sephiroth" *Kefka Palazzo* Kefka Sephiroth Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjao Sephiroth VS Kefka.png Intro Wiz: Today we pit two of the greatest bosses in Final Fantasy. Boomstick: Kefla Palazzo the mad clown of death. Wiz: VS Sephiroth the sword wielding rival to Cloud. Its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! (it shows Kefla and Sephiroth looking at each other while a building is on fire behind them) Sephiroth Wiz: Sephiroth started off as a soldier but when he found out as he was a bio creature made from his mother. Sephiroth burnt down the town he found the info in. He went off on a rampage and only Cloud Strife could stop him. Boomstick: But being like mean he needs some cool powers. Sephiroth has superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, and reflexes, he is a master swordsman, he can produce energy from his huge sword, he can teleport, he can control things with his cells, he can create clones with his illusions. Wiz: Boomstick you might need some help. Sephiroth has a unlimited pool of magic, he can use illusions to change the world around him for others to see, he teleport people around, and he can use illusions to help him with his ultimate attack, The supernova,. Boomstick: He teleports his opponents into a different time where the supernova is a thing and he puts them just before it hits them. Sephiroth has a lot more spells like healing and more but most importantly his forms. Wiz: He starts off in his base, the one we see now, then he goes to a bizarre form, a cloudish form, then his one winged angle form. Boomstick: as cool as Sephiroth is he does have some weaknesses like how he is arrogant and insane at points. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LG5hr18qUVg Kefla Wiz: Kelfka at 21 was the first in a experiment that gave him magical powers. Sadly the experiment was a fail and he became insane, cruel, and a destructive person. Kefka started to build up his army to take over and destroy the world. Boomstick: Kefka has lots of magic but his most powerful is Blizzara the blizzard. Kefka can make illusions, magic absorption, elemental manipulation, telekinesis, and a lot more plus is forms which give him more power and abilities. Wiz: Boomstick you forgot a noticeable power. Boomstick: Wiz no that's so confusing. Wiz: Kefka can reality warp Boomstick: so confusing! Well Kefka is cool and all but he is repulsed by Love, hope , and dreams, he is sadistic, he loves destruction, he is insane, and he doesn't take anything serious at first. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgcbShn9x8g&t=93s pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: its time for a final but not season final yet DEATH BATTLE! Kefka Sephiroth SET.png|Nkstjoa fight Sephiroth walks into a town and he tosses ten fire balls at the buildings catching the buildings on fire "such beauty to see everyone sad and burn!" Kefka Palazzo laughs and he walks to Sepheroth putting on a sour look. *aw that's fun but if you really want to hurt the people just poison the water!* "leave now clown man or I shall show you what is funny" *oh a tough guy I see well lets dance pretty boy* Kefka Palazzo laughs looking at Sephiroths hair. Sephiroth runs at Kefka Palazzo cutting him. Kefka Palazzo looks at his cuts and he laughs as he heals and he floats into the air with Kefka Palazzos appearing all around Sephrioth. "oh you can duplicate or is this a illusion?" *you will see soon Vergil!* Kefka Palazzo laughs and he tosses a flaming building at Sephiroth. Sephiroth cuts the building in half but he is surrounded by rocks, buildings, and Kefka Palazzos. the rocks and buildings fly at Sephiroth and Sephiroth cuts the rocks and buildings in half. Sephiroth looks around and he doesn't see Kefka Palazzo. "now where did this clown run of?" The ground shakes and Sephiroth turns around to see a mountain be lifted up. "I-impossible it cant be!" The mountain flys at Sephiroth and Sephiroth cuts the mountain in half cutting Kefka Palazzo in half. Kefka Palazzo falls to the ground bleeding. Sephrioth walks off gaining some EXP and gold. KO! the screen cracks and Kefka Palazzo laughs as his final form appears behind Sephrioth. *Life... dreams... hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go...? Such meaningless things... I'll destroy them all!* Sephrioth tosses his arm to the side and a wing comes out of his side. "I will... Never be a memory". The screen cracks and Kefka Palazzo turns around to see he is in space and a supernova hits Kefka Palazzo. *n-no I cant lose this is not the end!* Kefka Palazzo absorbs the supernova and he laughs powering up. Sephiroth looks at Kefka Palazzo and he gets angered. *oh someone looks mad let the blood paint the battle field but not my clothes!*' "stop messing around!" Sephiroth slashes at Kefka Palazzo cutting Kefka Palazzo a lot. Kefka Palazzo stops smiling getting serious and he lifts up his hand opening a hole in time and space. Sephiroth flys at Kefka Palazzo ready to cut Kefka Palazzo but a supernova hits Sephiroth. Asteroids, stars, planets, and meteors hit Sephiroth and Kefka Palazzo starts to laugh. "no....no this isn't the end!" A bright light blinds Kefka Palazzo and Sephiroth cuts Kefka Palazzos hands off making the hole in time and space close. *Eh? how dare you!?* "enough clowning around" Kefka Palazzo and Sephiroth start to laugh *G-good one Raditz Gah!* "heh thanks joker pennywise Gah!" The two are cut bleeding out of their chest. "but how?" A rock hits Sephoiroth and Sephiroth turns around as he sky scraper stands Sephiroth impaling him to a mountain. Kefka Palazzo laughs healing himself and he licks some of Sephiroths blood absorbing magic from the same pool that Sephiroth gets his magic from. Sephiroth tries to control Kefka Palazzo but Kefka shoots a laser into Sephiroths head. The One Winged Angel raised hus hand and used barrier and then released the Illusion revealing his trump card The Supernova. Kefka laughs in pain from the impact of the Supernova as Sephiroth uses Masamune to impale and lift up Kefka. "You fought well but it's time for the clown to bow down" Sephiroth then cuts him in half. KO! Sephiroth flies away leaving Kefka in half results wiz: Now boomstick was it that hard? Boomstick: Kinda because the writer needed to learn the limits of reality warping. Wiz: Well that is the reason why Sephiroth wins. Sephiroth is better fighter than Kefka and is an impressive Manipulator Wiz: Kefka is insane but is easily overconfident Boomstick: Sephiroth had this clown under his foot Wiz: the winner is Sephiroth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USGZ57ZOpC8 vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNSfvlSkO4U Koro Sensei vs Saitama. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles